


在我之前遇见你的他02

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 睡奸预警
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	在我之前遇见你的他02

依旧是十七岁的billkin和二十一岁时候的pp，睡奸预警！

billkin很早就属于自己的公寓了，偶尔和朋友们玩得晚了，或者要办聚会什么的，就会往这里来。

但是现在，此刻，他察觉到了有什么不对。

窗帘的颜色没变，家具的位置没变，但是细微之处却和他印象中有很多不一样。

最明显的，莫过于玄关多出的那几双不属于他的鞋。其中一双黑色的靴子并没有好好摆放，鞋头相靠，一左一右地躺在地上，显示着它主人的随意。

“哥哥们带自己女朋友过来了吗？”billkin在心里猜测，但是很快推翻，没必要啊，他们又不是没自己的住处。

看不惯散落的鞋，billkin弯腰把它们摆好，然后脱了自己鞋进门，准备看看究竟是哪个混账带着女人闯了进来。

结果他才走进来几步，就看见卧室门口躺着一条牛仔裤。

不会吧。

billkin的手心渗出汗，卧室的门半敞着，里面没有开灯，黑黢黢静悄悄的，好像下一秒就会上演限制级画面。

“唉，这是我的地方！”billkin察觉自己没来由的心虚，给自己想理由壮胆。

“要是谁带了女朋友过来在我这里乱搞，我就......”他放轻手脚凑到卧室门口，推开虚掩的门，接着微弱的光亮，勉强看清了里面。

一个身影背对着他侧躺在床上，轻薄的被子根本掩盖不了那凹凸起伏的曲线，腰细臀厚，露在外面的手臂白嫩软绵，轻轻地搭在胯间，指尖好像做了美甲，但是他看不仔细。

寂静的黑夜里，billkin吞咽口水的声音格外明显。

玛德，到底谁带来的女朋友？？？！！！

他磨磨蹭蹭走过去，想着是不是把人叫醒，告诉这其实是自己家，但是这么晚了能让她去哪里？或者说她可能是被骗来的？

正胡思乱想着，床上的人翻身换了一个姿势，billkin顺势看清了他的脸。

“pp！”billkin不敢置信地走近，确认自己没看错。

为什么这个补习班同学会在自己家？还睡在自己床上？

不管怎么样，billkin总算放下半颗心，他动作粗暴地掀起被子，想把人叫醒。

结果他捏着被角愣了两秒，脸火烧一样发烫，转身背过去。

被子下面，是pp光裸的两条腿，转瞬的画面在他的脑海里挥之不去，甚至反复临摹，带着肉感而交叠的大腿，骨肉亭匀的小腿，泛着粉色的脚趾......

billkin慌地要死，明明都是男的，看两条腿有什么好脸红的！

然而他还是不敢转过头，只能背对着坐下来，伸手去推床上的人。

“嘿，你醒醒。”pp迷迷糊糊听见billkin叫自己，但是因为太困，实在张不开眼睛。

central world跨年直播之后第二天，他还得和好朋友逛街，连衣服都没换，现在得了空，躺在床上算是半昏半睡。

billkin和家里人去清迈了，自己的错觉吧。

pp把头凑到枕边吸了一口气，在家里也睡不着，只有这里还带着他身上的味道。

眼看着pp没反应，billkin只能慢慢转过头，看见他仍然睡得香甜。

房间里安静下来，只有带着疲惫的小呼噜声。

billkin盯着他看了好久，感觉好像不太对，对比昨天自己看到他，他一下瘦的也太多了吧。

“pp。”billkin伸手过去，手却被抓住之后抱在了怀里。

别扭的动作让billkin整个人歪倒在床上，pp的腿伸过来，脚掌踩在他的小腿上。

陌生的触感让他整个人过电一样要跳起来，他挣脱了手坐好，捂住心脏狂跳的胸口。

他一番动作卷起了pp身上无袖的黑T，露出一把细腰。

“草。”billkin骂了一句，汩汩血液仿佛不仅奔向心脏，还奔向了他的裤裆。

什么都还没有做，背上就沁出了一层薄汗，billkin脱下校服俯身靠近，双手撑开，背上肌肉随着他的动作鼓起。

他把嘴贴在pp嘴上，对方不仅没有推开，反而反手抱住他，舌尖探过来轻轻舔他的下唇，动作熟练暧昧，像是回吻过无数次一样。

在回吻谁？

billkin一生气，嘴上就加重几分，叫不醒你，就做到你醒过来为止。

“bill......billkin。”唇上吃痛，pp的眼睛也终于睁开一条缝，脑袋一片浆糊的他根本没察觉身上的人有什么不对劲，黏黏糊糊地叫他。

这样细软撒娇的声音billkin从来没听见过，他被pp叫自己的名字安抚，停下动作看着pp。

结果pp合上眼睛准备继续睡，只是伸出一只手，像安抚小兽一样用指尖捏捏他的耳朵，就像平时自己躺在他怀里那样。

“哼。”billkin哼了一声，把自己的腿挤进刚刚自己连看都不敢多看的两条腿之间，粗粝的掌摸下去，果然是软绵绵的一片，手感说不出的美妙。

他课后倒是和同学们看过片子，可是哪里知道男人该怎么做，只能把鼓胀的性器紧紧贴近对方，跟随者本能摩擦。

pp本就白皙的皮肤很快红了一片，嘴里小声哼唧着，勾人意乱情迷。

无法得到纾解的billkin用手合住两人的阴茎摩擦，从根部到头部，截然相反的肤色导致两人性器也大不相同。

billkin的耻毛搔得pp腿痒，他下意识张开腿，做好了迎接的准备，就像之前的无数次一样，但却没被对方理解。

没有经验的billkin收拢他的大腿，让自己的阴茎缓缓插进腿缝之中，爽得直喘粗气。

腿部牵着软绵的臀部，起起伏伏，卧室外的灯光照着pp的半张脸，朦胧的光晕中，他鸦羽一般的睫毛微微颤动，可仍然没能张开，神色温柔带着情动，像是被玷污的天使一样，视觉冲击力十足。

临近射精，积累的快感让billkin忍不住啃咬pp的脖子，pp皱眉叫出声，在billkin以为他要醒过来或是生气的时候，pp的手臂环住他，然后在他的肩背一下一下地抚摸。

“……嗯……慢慢来啊……我，嗯……有点痛……”

温柔的敞开，温暖的收紧，pp的怀抱让billkin沉溺其中。

精液淌在腿间，billkin拿过一旁的被子胡乱擦了一通。发泄过后他整个人也清醒了，看一眼满身红痕的pp，他想起一开始的吻，舌头忍不住动了动，接着起身往浴室去。

花洒拧开，billkin脑海里回想着刚才自己做的龌龊事，手不自觉地抚上已经疲软的性器。

同一刹那，陌生的记忆被唤醒。那是自称五年后的pp，校服、咖啡、烤肉、口枷以及床上疯狂的做爱......

billkin走出来环顾公寓，明白了什么地方不对，料理台上摆着手动磨豆机，衣柜里码数不同的衣服，玄关摆放的鞋子，四处都是他和pp一起生活的痕迹。

重新在pp身边躺下，下一秒pp就凑过来，哼哼唧唧要吻，确认他的存在。

怎么这么娇气，billkin想着。

唇舌相触，呼吸相融。

一切都这么美好，看来五年前的我要更努力追你了。


End file.
